


Dumpling

by Alyce013



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce013/pseuds/Alyce013
Summary: Imagine telling Jooheon you're pregnant.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Dumpling

Your hands shook as you looked at the positive pregnancy test. You swallowed the lump in your throat, your heart pounding hard against your ribcage. You couldn't believe your eyes.

"Y/N?" Jooheon knocked on the door to the bathroom. You dropped the test in surprise.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." You responded, scrambling to pick the test back up. You wrapped it in toilet paper and buried it deep in the trashcan. You quickly washed your hands and walked out of the bathroom, right into Jooheon. He wrapped you in a hug for a moment.

"You ok?" He asked looking sweetly into your eyes. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I'm ok. I just didn't expect you to be right outside the door." You smiled up at him, trying to push aside your fear.

"I'm just about to leave for practice and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." He held you in his arms again making you feel safe and loved. The lump in your throat reappeared and you buried your face in his chest. Jooheon rubbed your back lovingly, enjoying every minute of your affection. You composed yourself and gave him a big smile.

"I'll see you when you get home." You were relieved your voice hadn't betrayed you. He smiled back at you and kissed the tip of your nose. Jooheon may have graduated from aegyo for his fans, but not for you.  
He looked over his shoulder at you one last time before he left.  
As soon as the door shut behind him, the tears that had been threatening to fall finally released. You fell to your knees. You didn't know how to tell him you were pregnant, because you didn't know how he was gonna take the news. The two of you had been dating seriously, but you weren't engaged. Thoughts swirled in your head. You knew the kind of man Jooheon was. He would want to take responsibility for you and the baby. You didn't want to spend the rest of your life wondering if he really loved you or if he was just with you for the baby.

Jooheon knew something had been bothering you for the past few weeks, but he also knew that when you were ready you would talk to him. His hand went into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. He had bought the ring inside a month ago. With the busy schedule lately, he hadn't had the opportunity to ask you. If he was being honest with himself, he would also admit he was scared to ask. He was scared of the possibility of losing you. He fiddled with the box thinking of the best way to ask. He wanted it to be special.  
Jooheon looked out the window at the scenery passing by, thinking it over. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to know your answer, so he set it in his mind to ask you tonight and started planning for it.

As you sat in your favorite restaurant waiting for your friend to show up, a text from Jooheon appeared.

'Getting out early from practice. Let's make plans tonight. How does a picnic in the gazebo sound?' You smiled genuinely for the first time all day. The two of you had made so many good memories at the gazebo.

'I'll meet you there.' You sent back.

"Y/N." Your best friend sat in front of you. "What's wrong? You sounded upset on the phone and you look like you've been crying." Straight to the point as usual. You looked at her for a moment, going over it in your mind. You wanted to be able to tell Jooheon first, but you really just needed the first reaction to be predictable. Tears threatened again behind your eyes. You hated how emotional this pregnancy was already making you. You took a deep breath, steadying yourself.

"I...I'm pregnant." You whispered as a tear fell down your cheek.

"What?" Your friends eyes got big and she grinned at you. "This is good news, isn't it? Why are you crying, Y/N?" She picked up a napkin to wipe your face.

"I'm scared. I'm not really sure how else to feel other than that." You admitted.

"I'm guessing you haven't told Jooheon yet." Your friend looked at you with sympathetic eyes.

"No. I don't know how he will react."

"Y/N~." Your friend scolded you. "You know this news would make him so happy. He's so in love with you. Can't you tell?"

"I'm so in love with him. It's weird that he's normally the one who wants constant affection and I'm the one wanting it now too." You laughed through your tears, feeling a bit better about everything. 

As Jooheon left practice early, the other members called out their support and continued practice without him. The gazebo wasn't too far away, so Jooheon decided to walk and pick up his part of the food on the way. He thought what he wanted to say in his head. He wanted to get it just right and he knew he wasn't really good at spur of the moment. This was harder than any rap or lyrics he ever wrote. Everytime he thought he had it down he found he wanted to add more.  
Jooheon picked up the food he had ordered before he left practice. The feeling of butterflies in his stomach getting worse. He kept reinforcing in his head that he needed to know your answer before he left on tour. He couldn't bear being away for so long not knowing for sure you would be there waiting for him when he got back.  
Jooheon approached the gazebo, all lit up in twinkly lights, but all he could see was you. His heart started beating faster as he took a moment to watch you organize the food you brought. You looked absolutely beautiful to him and everything he'd been preparing to say all day flew out of his mind.

"I'm here, Dumpling." He called sweetly. You laughed and got up to greet him.

"How was practice?" You took the food he had and started organizing it with the rest of the food.

"Exhausting as usual." He gave you a quick kiss.

"I actually have something to tell you." You started feeling nervous. Although your friend had calmed you down a bit, it was still a huge deal to you how Jooheon would respond.

"I do too." He noticed the change in your mood. "Can I go first? I feel like I may chicken out." You nodded, eyes wide with worry.  
Jooheon looked down at his feet and shuffled them a bit. Everything he had thought of to say vasnished. He looked so serious all of a sudden, but also shy and nervous.

"I'm not always the easiest person to love, but-." Jooheon stumbled over his words and stopped the moment you held his face in your hands. He reached up and took your hands and held them tight. "I'm so in love with you. I can't even imagine my life without you in it. Your smile makes even my worst day the best. Your touch calms my every nerve. Your kisses make me feel so loved. I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" He asked the last part while pulling out the ring and getting down on one knee. You stood there completely shocked. You had been so caught up in your stress about whether or not you were pregnant you had mistook Jooheon's recent behavior as him pulling away from you.

"I'm pregnant!" You blurted out a little louder than you meant to. Jooheon's face fell at first, his hand coming up to cover his face. For a moment you couldn't read his emotion at all. He stood up and his hand came away from his face to show pure delight. He hugged you, squeezing a little hard in excitement.

"You're pregnant?" He asked tears of joy starting to fall. He pushed away holding you in front of him. "Is that a yes?" You grinned at him, your own happy tears falling.

"Yes."


End file.
